


Can't You See?

by lovesrainscent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pastfic, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A younger Jiraiya and Tsunade go on a mission and due to circumstances are thrown together. The outcome is predictable but their reactions to it are polar opposites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Questionable consent.

**Title: Can’t You See?**

 **Pairing: Jiraiya/Tsunade**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I do not make any money from these writings.

 **Summary:** I was at a local concert last night and they did a pretty good cover of that old song “Can’t You See.” It just made me think of Jiraiya and Tsunade (of course just about everything nowadays makes me think about them.) Jiraiya and Tsunade go on a mission and due to circumstances are thrown together. The outcome is predictable but their reactions to it are polar opposites.

 **Warning:** Questionable consent.

 **Can’t You See?**

"Someone’s coming!" Jiraiya hissed as they heard voices descending into the basement. He and Tsunade ducked around the corner and into an open storage closet. They clicked the door closed behind them as quietly as possible. They were on an A-ranked mission gathering intelligence on some interesting fortifications being built on the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rain. Fortifications along borders in and of themselves weren’t that interesting but initial intelligence had indicated that the style of the buildings was common to Land of Wind. That was of interest if it indicated a new alliance, potentially against them.

It seemed like an eternity before they heard footsteps ascending. They were jammed uncomfortably into the closet and Tsunade was starting to panic. She'd never liked cramped places and now here they were, stuck in this closet and the engineer on whom they were spying could return at any moment. Her heart was pounding and she was acutely aware of Jiraiya’s head pressed against her chest. My heart must sound like thunder to him she thought and she tried to quiet herself. Then another panic stricken thought crossed her mind. She fumbled for the door with her right hand and found that the handle wouldn't budge. The door had locked behind them. They were trapped! Worse yet, she couldn't move her hand much and realized her sleeve was stuck. Jammed into the corner with Jiraiya crushed up against her, one arm immobilized by a sleeve caught in the door! It couldn't get any worse than this!

"Jiraiya," she whispered unable to think clearly, "Jiraiya, the door's locked."

"Hmmmm, what?" he whispered back. She felt his hot breath across her right breast and shifted, trying to give him more room. Upstairs, they could hear footsteps and chairs moving as the meeting progressed. Tsunade feared that at any moment someone would come back, searching for some needed document, and find them.

Jiraiya's left hand was still on her back where he had pushed her into the closet. The white-haired sannin was stooped at an odd angle, head pressed against Tsunade with his left hand up, cradling her right shoulder. His hand was starting to feel tingly as the blood drained out. He flexed his fingers a little and tried to straighten himself up, or at least lower his hand so that it wouldn't go numb.

He shifted his hand down and she felt it slide over the swell of her breast. It rested there.

"Jiraiya, did you hear me, we're trapped!"

"Hmmmm, oh, uh, we'll think of something," he mumbled. Did she imagine it, or did his thumb move ever so slightly over her nipple?

"I'll retrieve the documents, sir" they heard a secretary simper as she descended the stairs. Tsunade froze, icicles in her blood. Jiraiya stroked his thumb across her nipple again.

They heard the girl search around for the correct documents and after she found them heard her footsteps returning up the stairs. Tsunade realized she hadn't been breathing and exhaled. She listened to Jiraiya's breathing. It was hot and ragged. His thumb was moving in lazy circles over her nipple.

Damn him! What did he think he was doing? Weren't they in enough trouble already?

He moved his hand to the buttons on the front of her blouse, fumbling with them.

Footsteps down the staircase again. The simpering secretary was returning the recently viewed documents.

By the time Tsunade took another breath, the buttons on blouse were completely undone. She felt him fumble with the clasp at the front of her bra and then that too was undone. His hand slid underneath the fabric and continued stroking her nipple.

She wanted to tell him to stop. This was insane! She wanted yell at him but the damned secretary was still there. Damn her, too! What did she think she was doing? Shouldn't she be getting upstairs to after returning the damn documents?

Jiraiya shifted a little and then his mouth was covering her breast, his tongue flicking playfully at her nipple. Tsunade gasped. The secretary, thinking she heard mice, dashed back up the stairs.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, but shut it instantly as they heard two sets of footsteps descending the staircase. The witless idiot secretary , had dashed upstairs still holding the documents. The engineer had sent her back down with his assistant to return them. Good god, was it going to take two of them to return a stupid scroll?

Her attention jerked back to Jiraiya as she felt his right hand brush against her thigh. His left hand joined it below her waist as he brushed against the outside of her legs, then nuzzled the hollow of her throat and wriggled her skirt up. Tsunade inhaled sharply in what sounded like a squeak when she felt his thumbs in the waistband of her panties as he started to slide them over her hips.

"I told you there were mice!" the secretary herself squeaked.

"Yeah, well, that’s somebody else’s problem," the assistant snapped. "Come on, there's the shelf, just put them up and let's go."

The two sets of footsteps they heard going up the stairs was followed by a heavy set stomping down the stairs. They could hear the engineer muttering himself about witless idiots, useless secretaries, and bureaucratic nonsense that required him to personally seal documents of such sensitivity. What insane structural nonsense would allow anybody at all to retrieve the documents, but only the owner to store them? Ridiculous.

Tsunade wanted desperately to stop Jiraiya. She wanted to be out of this closet and safe at home again. She fluttered her right hand vainly at him. She tried to push him away with her left hand. However, since her left elbow was all that was supporting her weight on one side of the closet, all she succeeded in doing was losing her balance and clutching at Jiraiya to keep from completely falling over. Apparently, Jiraiya took this as a sign of encouragement. He managed to slide her damp panties down to her knees and his right hand was now fondling the wetness between her legs.

Some part of her brain was screaming that the punishment for espionage was execution. Would she at least be allowed her to clothe herself before the sentence was carried out? Jiraiya, at least, still had his clothes on. The rest of her brain was screaming at the first part to shut the fuck up and let him keep doing what he was doing.

Jiraiya had now managed to straighten up so that his face was even with hers. She could feel the stiffness of his erection against her leg. His lips brushed hers and then he kissed her fiercely. His left hand was behind her head holding her close, his right hand continued to fondle her below. His hands were big and warm and strong. His fingers slipped easily in between her legs and one finger slid inside her.

At this point Tsunade realized the true impact of her situation.

THIS WAS JIRAIYA!

She had taken Dan as a lover two years ago and although she had been in love with him, and their love-making had technically been successful, she'd never really understood what all the fuss over sex was about. There had never been anyone before or after Dan and certainly not in the year since his death.

BUT THIS WAS JIRAIYA!

And she loved him and she hated him and she fought with him constantly and his tongue was in her mouth and his fingers were… well, where they were.

AND THEY WERE IN A FOREIGN LAND SPYING ON A FOREIGN AGENT WHO WAS RIGHT OUTSIDE!

Tsunade now wanted to hold Jiraiya close, but she only had one free hand. She wanted to tell him how much she wanted him, but she couldn't make a sound. She'd never wanted anyone or anything so badly in all her life and she couldn't DO anything about it.

Jiraiya pushed back from her a fraction. She heard the rustle of cloth as he fumbled with his own clothes. He pulled back close to her. She felt the tip of his penis barely brush between her legs. He pressed his forehead against hers, and in hardly more than an exhale, she heard him murmur "Shhhhhh."

SHHHHHH! Had he just said SHHHHH to her? Now? Didn't he know she was going to shriek like a banshee when she came? They were going to hear her all the way back in Konoha!

Jiraiya tipped his head back from hers. It was pitch dark, but she knew he was grinning at her, thinking of something. THINKING? THINKING? HOW COULD HE THINK? She was half-clothed, achingly hot and dripping wet and he was THINKING?

As the engineer continued to rustle around checking in documents, Tsunade felt, rather than saw Jiraiya's grin widen. All at once his left hand circled around the back of her head and he crushed his mouth to hers. He wasn't going to let her scream, damn him! His right hand pulled her to him at the small of her back, the head of his penis just spreading her nether lips and …

He waited…

WTF? She wriggled, trying to impale herself on him. She clawed his back with her one free hand, hoping that she was drawing blood (damn him to hell). She would have bitten him but he wisely didn’t have his tongue in her mouth, and was holding her lips pressed firmly against his own.

Jiraiya waited until he heard the engineer start back up the stairs. Tsunade was trying to think of 1000 different ways to kill him if he didn’t fuck her RIGHT NOW. The upstairs door closed and Jiraiya obliged. He slammed the length of his cock into her, stretching her more than she thought possible. And he began to move.

He thrust and thrust inside her. The movement was exquisitely delicious but she’d been aching for so long now that what she really wanted was for him to just stay, buried balls deep inside her. He was lingering longer with each stroke, though. She felt her orgasm building and she wanted to scream but he wasn't going to let her! Tension built until she couldn't stand it any more. With barely more than a half-sob into his mouth, her muscles tightened and released and reason left her. In her mind she was shrieking like a banshee even if he was preventing her in the real world. As she came he thrust once deeper still into her and with a suppressed groan of his own he came.

They clung together in the closet, exhausted, sweaty, and sticky. It was the most wonderful thing she'd ever felt and she didn't want it to end. They stayed that way long past the time they heard everyone leave the meeting upstairs. Her fingers tangled lazily in his long white hair. His breathing was soft and even on her chest.

Relaxed, spent, satisfied, there was still something tickling the back of Tsunade's mind. Then it came to her.

“Jiraiya," she whispered "Jiraiya, we're still trapped. “

"Hmmmmm? Oh, yeah," he responded sleepily and in the darkness she could feel the hand signs that he was making and also that he was grinning again. "Transparency Escape Jutsu, Partner Mode."

They landed at the top of a small gully and rolled down the hill in the leaves. Jiraiya had his arms around her waist laughing softly. “Oh, man, Tsunade, that was fucking incredible.”

She wriggled away from him, the words echoing in her ears – Escape Jutsu, Partner Mode. You mean...they could have escaped anytime? He’d never told her or Orochimaru about that one. Just who had he practiced that with and how many times had he used it? It was all just so… casual, so meaningless to him.

She was on her knees in the leaves. She turned her back to him, refastening her clothes. “We should get dressed,” she said levelly.

“Oh, yeah, right, Hime,” he placed one warm hand on her shoulder and kissed her there. Her skin burned where his lips touched. “That is unless you want one for the road.”

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and reached to reclose her bra. Her own hands trembled as they brushed against her breasts and she fastened the snap. It was a taunting, faint reminder of how it felt to have his hands, large and warm and strong there.

“Look, Tsunade, I…I know I’m an ass and…”

For a moment she panicked, thinking they had left her panties back in the closet. Stupidly she realized they were down around one ankle. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She blamed herself.

“And, Tsunade, I’ve not said anything for over a year now, because I know how you felt about him…”

She was swaying on her knees in indecision. Kick them off and leave them there? Sit down and wiggle them up, getting leaves and moss and dirt on her ass? Or stand up and show him her backside as she pulled them up? Hell, her knees were so wobbly, she wasn’t even sure she could stand.

“But Tsunade, it has been a year now… and if you’d just think about it…”

She swallowed hard, sighed, and forced herself to stand. Leaving them there was not an option. They were on a mission. And she just didn’t feel like getting any…dirtier…tonight thank you very much. She bent over, straightening the undergarment and stepping into the other leg. She pulled them up over her hips, flipping her skirt up and smoothing it back down as she did so.

Jiraiya gave a long low wolf whistle. Tsunade gritted her teeth. Why didn’t he just stick a kunai in her gut and twist it while he was at it? Letting her know that he felt the same about her as every other kunoichi, waitress and whore he’d ever been with…For God’s sake, she’d been his partner for 10 years now, since they were eleven. She would have died for him 10 times over. And what was she? A quick fuck?

“Hime? You okay?”

She heard the rustle of him straightening his own clothes and standing. She felt her eyes brim with tears and forced herself to open them very wide, anything to keep from spilling over. She might mean nothing to him but she was not going to let him see her cry. “I’m fine. I’ve got the scroll. We should head back,” came her reply without even turning toward him.

Jiraiya fumbled for something to say. This was going to hell in a hurry and he didn’t even know why. “Look, Tsunade, about tonight…maybe... it was a mistake…and… I’m sorry.”

That one really got to her. She almost broke down and cried right then. She wasn’t even a good quick fuck, she was a lousy fuck. She wiped a piece of dirt from her face with the palm of her hand, a ridiculously wet piece of dirt that must actually have been dew because it couldn’t possibly have been a tear because she didn’t give a damn. She wiped both sides of her face with her hand, checking for any more dew or wet dirt.

She squared her shoulders and turned to face him. “It didn’t happen.”

He gave a half-laugh, “Sure it did, Hime, I’ve got the scratches to prove it.”

Her eyes were steel. “It didn’t happen. And it is never going to happen again.”

Steel for steel his eyes met hers. “So you’re telling me we didn’t have mindblowingly fantastic sex back there?”

Complete neutrality in her tone, “I’m saying nothing happened and nothing is ever going to happen.”

He ran his hand back through his white hair, “Shit, Tsunade, you make me crazy, I can’t even finish a sentence around you. And what I’m trying to say is, shit,…jeez why do you have to make it so hard? Aw, hell, Tsunade, I just want to see you happy. You’ve been miserable for so long …ever since Dan died…”

Her tone was lethal now, “Dan’s got nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, for crying out loud Tsunade, Dan’s got everything to do with this! Because Dan is dead and I am here and alive and you’ve never even given me the time of day since you hooked up with him.”

“FUCK YOU!” she screeched.

Even as the words left his lips Jiraiya realized they were the sounds of the nails in his own coffin, “You just did, sweetheart. You just did.”

He wished she would hit him, kick him, swear at him, anything would be better than just watching her standing there trembling. Finally, she spoke in a voice so low he had to struggle just to hear it.

“You want to see me happy? Why don’t you just leave? Go somewhere the fuck away from me and leave!” She shouldered the bag containing the scroll and turned and walked away.

Jiraiya sat for the longest time alone with his thoughts in the dark. He pulled out his pipe and lit up, sitting back, thinking. Really screwed that one up, my friend, he said to himself. You made it with the girl of your dreams, the subject of your first and last wet dream and most of the ones in between and you had to go and royally fuck it up.

Tsunade.

Goddess. Lover. Bitch.

He looked at the stars. Pretty late. Which meant it would be pretty early by the time he was back in Konoha. Sarutobi had woken him up early plenty of times to send him on missions. Just this once he’d wake sensei up and let him know he was going out on a mission of his own. Maybe if he lived a hundred years and went to a hundred different lands then he could figure out what the fuck happened here tonight.

The End

 _ **A/N:** The printed words don’t do it justice, you really have to hear it live but in case you don’t know the lyrics, here’s the part that’s been driving me crazy:_

 _Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman she been doin' to me  
Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman been doin' to me  
Gonna buy me a ticket now, as far as I can, ain't never comin' back  
Take me Southbound, all the way to Georgia now, till the train run out of track  
Can't you see, can't you see, what that woman, she been doin' to me_


End file.
